


Baby It's Cold Outside

by Nevada_b_1780



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Garcy Secret Santa 2020, Love, Minor Riya, Minor WyJess, Not Canon Compliant - s02e11-12 The Miracle of Christmas (Timeless), Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s02e10 Chinatown (Timeless), Rufus Carlin Lives, Terrible Christmas Sweaters, Vaginal Sex, garcy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nevada_b_1780/pseuds/Nevada_b_1780
Summary: It's Christmas in the bunker and presents are exchanged, including some creative knitting from Denise. Could this help bring Flynn and Lucy together at last?
Relationships: Garcia Flynn/Lucy Preston, Minor Rufus Carlin/Jiya - Relationship, minor Jessica Logan/Wyatt Logan
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27
Collections: Timeless Secret Santa Fic Exchange 2020





	Baby It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Celtrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtrose/gifts).



> For Celtrose-ish
> 
> I'm your Secret Santa for 2020 - Happy Holidays! I hope you have a good one.
> 
> Adapted from the prompt:  
> "Person A coming home with matching sweaters for them and Person B and Person B pretending to love it"
> 
> Also inspired by the reindeer costume Luka Kovač wears in the ER ep City Of Mercy and Tank Top Tuesdays!

  
BANG! BANG! BANG!

Flynn jerked awake at the sound of several loud bangs and tumbled off the edge of his bunk, the blanket, within which his legs were entangled, going with him. As he jumped up from the floor and blearily looked for a weapon to use against the threat, he heard a shout.

“Wake up guys, it’s Christmas Day!” Jiya’s voice called cheerily through the metal door.

Flynn’s heart rate calmed as he realised there was no threat and they were safe in the bunker and he heard a groan from the bunk.

“Ugh...! What’s going on? If it’s Rittenhouse I don’t care, I just want to sleep!” Lucy groaned through still-closed eyes, just visible beneath her tousled bed-head hairstyle and wrapped her arms around herself as she tried to compensate for the loss of heat from Flynn and the blanket both leaving the bunk so abruptly.

“Thanks Jiya, we REALLY needed that wake up call!” Flynn snapped at the door.

The team had all been on a long and exhausting mission to the battle of Shiloh in 1862, saving Major General Ulysses S Grant from assassination by several Rittenhouse sleeper agents until very late into the night on Christmas Eve, in fact it had been officially Christmas Day when they arrived back, debriefed and finally collapsed into bed. Flynn recalled that he and Lucy had just laid down on the bed for a minute, meaning to go and get changed and he had planned to move to the chair in the room to sleep, but it appeared that they had fallen asleep at that point and ended up wrapped around each other all night, still fully clothed. He groaned and rubbed his eyes in an attempt to make himself feel more awake. He’d finally been that close to Lucy and he’d not even had the opportunity to really remember it after his rude awakening. He tried to push the feeling of disappointment out of his mind as he grabbed a warm hoodie to put on and turned to Lucy.

“Go back to sleep for a while if you want, I’ll go and get some coffee.”

“S’fine,” Lucy was squinting at the clock on top of the filing cabinet, “It is nearly midday to be fair, we should get up. And it is Christmas Day too!”

“I suppose.” He smiled at her excitement of Christmas, even with them all stuck inside a cold-war era gloomy bunker. He couldn’t actually recall even really noticing, never mind celebrating Christmas since the loss of his family, except maybe the time he’d first met a future version of Lucy in a Sao Paulo bar on Christmas Eve years ago. Perhaps his best Christmases were destined to now always include Lucy? That would make them more bearable than only feeling the loss of past Christmases with Iris and Lorena, both of whom he was now certain he would never get back. 

“Are you okay, Flynn?” Lucy asked, concerned at the faraway look in his eyes as he was deep in thought.

He pulled his mind back to the present, away from maudlin thoughts of the unreachable past. 

“Yes Lucy. You’re right, let’s make the most of Christmas with our found family in this oh-so-festive and warm bunker!” He forced out a laugh, but felt a lot better as she genuinely laughed with him.

\-----

The team were mostly sprawled on the chairs and sofas in the common area of their new bunker, which was a slight step up from their original bunker in that it had more modern, comfy beds and seating and most doors, including the two (TWO!) bathrooms, now had locks. It was, unfortunately, still cold, dreary and featured post-apocalyptic decor. Someone (Lucy assumed Denise, Jiya and Jessica, possibly they had also roped Connor into helping) had made an attempt to decorate the common area for Christmas. There was a small tree and some rather threadbare tinsel, that looked like it might have been manufactured in the 1950s and possibly came with the bunker, draped around the TV and hanging from the light fittings.

Connor and Lucy were washing and drying up all the pans and plates from their Christmas meal. After a few very suspect meals in the past, they were both not generally allowed to cook anything, so they usually cleaned up afterwards instead. Flynn was helping Lucy dry on the basis that, although he was probably the best cook in the bunker and had prepared and cooked most of their Christmas meal, he was usually found near Lucy whatever she might be doing.

As they finished up and joined the others in the seated area, Lucy snorted as Jiya caught her eye, motioning to the sight of Wyatt, head back and mouth open, softly snoring as he laid back with his head in Jessica’s lap. 

“I know! I’m supposed to be the one that needs extra sleep right now,” Jessica huffed, pointing towards her now very rounded pregnancy belly. “But no, Wyatt will fall asleep at the drop of a hat still. Besides Jiya, Rufus is about to drool on your shoulder I think!”

Jiya turned her head to spot Rufus in the process of very slowly toppling forward onto her shoulder and nudged him in the ribs.

“...Wazzat? I’m ready... where did Rittenhouse jump to?” he blurted in a panic before remembering where he was and that everyone was laughing. “...Oh shut up, some of us had very little sleep last night.” He joined in laughing with them.

“Well it is an ancient British tradition to have a nap after an excellent Christmas dinner, and that was certainly one. Well done Flynn and Denise!” Connor praised.

Everyone cheered and applauded, adding their thanks which woke Wyatt up who hilariously pretended he hadn’t been napping and thought he’d got away with it.

“Well come on people,” commanded Denise, “Get on with exchanging gifts before I have to leave and get back home!”

There was much activity then as wrapped gifts were passed over to each other, the air filled with the sounds of paper ripping and coos of happiness as gifts were revealed, and thanks being given for thoughtful gifts. 

Lucy looked around at the others enjoying the happy moments with her found family. There were quite a few gifts she’d not spotted people receiving, she could see Wyatt admiring a box set of Bond films and Jiya and Rufus in the throes of a mock lightsaber battle in the middle of the seated area, Jiya leaping onto the coffee table as she pummelled Rufus from above.

“ _Loocy_.” 

She was startled from her observations by the soft, deep voice at her side and turned towards Flynn with a warm smile, to see him holding a small package, wrapped in metallic burgundy paper with a gold bow.

“Thank you Flynn.” She had got him a set of knitted turtlenecks in the dark, rich colours she knew suited him which he had sounded very appreciative of as he’d unwrapped them. She pulled the bow off the package and ripped through the paper, opening the jewellery box she found underneath.

“OH!” Her hands flew to her mouth as she saw the beautiful antique gold locket that lay inside. It wasn’t quite the same as the one she’d had to give up in 1888, but she loved it just as much.

“Open it up, Lucy,” Flynn urged. She pressed the catch with trembling fingers as the locket sprung open, and her eyes filled with tears as the photos of Amy and herself that she’d had in the original locket were revealed.

“Don’t worry, the original photos are still safe in the Lifeboat, I had Denise make copies for this,” Flynn reassured her, mistaking her tears for a bad sign.

“Thank you Flynn, I love it!” Lucy flung her arms around him and was about to plant a kiss on his mouth when she saw the anxious look in his eyes and realised he probably didn’t want her to do that. She pulled back awkwardly, pushing down her disappointed feelings as she turned to Connor to admire the new blues album he’d just unwrapped.

Flynn internally admonished himself for almost forgetting himself when Lucy pulled him close. He’d been so close to bending his head to kiss her, before remembering that she didn’t want him like that, no matter how he might feel about her. He allowed himself a sad smile as he thought about how she had genuinely appreciated his gift to her but was then very happy that Jessica distracted him with a mock slap, having just unwrapped his gift to her and Wyatt of a bumper set of earplugs, with the suggestion that she might want to start using them even before the baby arrived, given that she was married to Wyatt.

Denise then handed round the large, squashy parcels to everyone from her.

“...And you have to all wear them today, no excuses!” she instructed.

As everyone was expecting, they were sweaters she had knitted; Christmas sweaters much to some people’s joy and others’ disgust.

Jiya squealed with joy at her gingerbread man hooded sweater, which had the face knitted onto the large, snuggly hood part with the body on the main part of the sweater. She immediately took off her Elf sweatshirt and pulled her sweater on, telling Rufus to put his on too, a penguin sweater with the beak attached to the hood.

Everyone thought Connor’s sweater was perfect as it was a Santa Claus jacket design, in red with a black belt and the hood was shaped like a Santa hat. The best bit of the design was the detachable knitted beard which he pulled into place when he donned his sweater, ho-ho-ho-ing and playing the part. They also realised that the Christmas elf sweater Denise was wearing was also one of her designs and complemented Connor’s quite well as everyone saw them as the bunker’s Mom and Dad.

Jessica looked pretty happy with her Christmas tree design with the star on the top of the hood and was teasing Wyatt about his. He did not look quite so happy about a Christmas pudding style, especially when he put it on and Jessica insisted on pulling up the hood which was complete with large holly leaves and berries.

Wyatt soon cheered up when he saw the sweater that Denise had knitted for Flynn though, pointing and laughing at the ears and antlers on the hood and losing it completely when he saw the separate red nose that went with the garment.

“Oh my god, Flynn! Your sweater!” he just about managed to gasp out, literally rolling on the floor and laughing.

Flynn hadn’t been too keen when he unwrapped the sweater, but on seeing Wyatt’s reaction, was determined to pretend he loved it. 

“At least I’m not a _pudding_ , Wyatt!” he grinned as the other man’s laughing quietened and pulled off his plain grey sweater so he could wear the Rudolph sweater instead. He missed Lucy unwrapping her sweater as he pulled his over his head.

“Oh,” Lucy exclaimed, as she pulled back the gaudy paper to reveal a sweater identical to Flynn’s, but in a smaller size.

“Yes, sorry Lucy, I only had 7 different knitting patterns and a lot of brown wool, so I figured you and Flynn wouldn’t mind too much having the same design?” 

“No... It’s great Denise, really! Thank you.” 

Lucy smiled as she pulled her sweater on over the long-sleeved shirt she was wearing, already feeling a fair bit warmer as she looked at Flynn sporting an identical style and making it look damn good, antlers and all.   
“I’m not sure about the red nose though...?”

“Oh come on Lucy,” Flynn picked up one of the red noses and gently reached down and placed it onto her nose, before adding the other to his own. “ I think it really completes the look, don’t you?”

Lucy cocked her head and looked at him, trying to figure out if this was classic Flynn sass, but his face looked open and genuine, like he really did love the sweaters. Oh well, she wasn’t going to spoil his enjoyment she decided.

“I guess it does,” she smiled, looking up to see his eyes crinkle as he smiled back, looking goofy behind his Rudolph nose.

“Okay, we need photos before Denise has to go!” Jiya demanded, organising everyone into a group for a big photo. 

They took one with them all crowding in for a selfie, which was very tricky and meant they couldn’t really see the sweaters, so then Jiya tried to take a photo using the camera’s timer which resulted in a photo of them all laughing hysterically with just her leg in shot as she tripped and fell on her dash back into the shot! Connor took a more organised photo of them all, before swapping with Denise so they finally had decent photos with them all in.

Jiya also made sure they had separate photos of all the couples in their sweaters, with Denise taking the photo of her and Rufus together. Flynn, to Lucy’s surprise, insisted on Jiya taking several extra photos of them both in their matching sweaters in a variety of cheesy poses and she looked at him suspiciously, wondering if he’d had a bit too much of the eggnog.

They all settled down in the common area to enjoy some Christmas classics on the TV with some drinks and festive treats, or just nap in some cases. Jiya kept taking photos throughout the rest of the evening, snapping some great candid shots when no one was looking. She took a brilliantly timed photo of Connor tripping backwards over the coffee table whilst engaging in a lightsaber battle with Rufus and a very sweet photo of Wyatt gazing into Jessica’s eyes whilst his hands were on her belly feeling their baby kicking. She also snapped Flynn looking at the pair while a brief look of pain flashed across his features, thoughts appearing to be remembering times gone past with his family and debated deleting that one, but captured him a few moments later looking at Lucy with such a soft look of adoration that Jiya wondered once again, how the pair had still not managed to figure out their feelings for each other. Later she got another brilliantly timed photo of Flynn choking on his beer, which had come about because Lucy had absent-mindedly stroked the hair at the nape of his neck as she chatted to Jiya. Lucy was most concerned, patting Flynn on the back to help him recover as he spluttered, totally unaware that she had been the cause of his choking fit.

\-----

Later, as they all sat around watching Miracle on 34th Street and passing around Christmas treats, Lucy was fed up with wearing her Christmas sweater and thought she might need to give Flynn an excuse to ditch his. He was usually warmer than her and must be roasting hot by now.

“You can take the sweater off now, y’know Flynn?” she whispered, pointing at Wyatt who had long discarded his and Connor and Rufus who had finally become a little too warm and removed their sweaters too. Jiya’s was still firmly on, and Lucy was wondering if she might have to be surgically removed from it on Twelfth Night! Jessica might have wanted to take hers off, but had been napping for a good couple of hours now, so it was also staying put.

“Why would I want to do that Lucy? I love my Christmas sweater!” He paused for a beat, then his face fell as he asked, “Are you thinking about taking yours off then?”

“No... no, of course not,” Lucy smiled weakly, totally fed up with hers, but not wanting to disappoint him.

“Good!” 

He grinned at her and popped her Rudolph nose back on her face so they matched once again. Lucy began to wonder if he was feeling alright. She couldn’t remember him ever being so enthusiastic about looking daft and his usual dress style did not convince her that he would be a fan of quirky, kitsch Christmas clothing. She wondered if he’d been drugged by someone. Wyatt? No - she quickly dismissed that as the two men had been getting along much better since Jessica had defected back to their side with a lot of useful intel, at which point Wyatt had finally apologised to Lucy for his jealous behaviour in the past as he realised just how much Jessica and their baby meant to him. Once he kept demonstrating that he really had grown up and changed, he and Flynn managed to build a good working relationship although Lucy wasn’t sure they would ever be good friends. 

A thought crossed her mind, could Emma have drugged him on the mission the previous day? She resolved to talk to Jiya about it, as she and Flynn had been the ones to face Emma directly during their leap in time. 

\-----

As it grew late and everyone started peeling off to go to bed, Lucy pulled Jiya aside and into the kitchen area before she could disappear with Rufus.

“Jiya! Do you know what’s up with Flynn?”

“What do you mean Lucy? Is there anything up with him? I thought he seemed fairly chilled all day.”

“Exactly Jiya! Do you really think he’d wear that Christmas sweater from choice? Did... did anything happen with Emma yesterday?”

“No... nothing out of the ordinary anyway. She pointed a gun at him and threatened us until I managed to shoot it out of her hand, but that’s fairly standard for a mission.”

“Oh. I was just wondering if she could have drugged Flynn at all? It would explain his weird behaviour?”

Jiya sighed, “Lucy... do you think maybe you’re reading too much into the poor guy’s enjoyment of the day? Maybe he just really loves Christmas and wears a kitsch sweater every year?”

“I don’t know Jiya. What if it’s all got to him and he’s having some sort of, I don’t know, psychotic break? What if...”

“Lucy!” Jiya grabbed her by the shoulders. “I think you really need to stop worrying about this! Look if you really are concerned, why don’t you go and talk to him?”

Lucy took a deep breath. “Yeah, sorry Jiya, I’ll do that. Thanks for listening to me!”

“Good night Lucy,” Jiya sighed as Lucy hurried off, muttering under her breath, “I swear, if those two haven’t sorted out their feelings for each other by next Christmas, I won’t be held responsible for my actions!”

\-----

Lucy knocked softly on the door to Flynn’s room and waited until she heard him call ‘enter’ before opening the door. Although she’d been sleeping in there most nights for months, she always liked to knock in case she embarrassed Flynn by catching him in a state of undress. She needn’t have worried as he was still wearing his Rudolph jumper including the red nose, as he put his new turtlenecks into the dresser drawers.

“Today was a great day, wasn’t it Lucy?” he turned back around to face her with a big, cheesy grin on his face, “I particularly love these sweaters Denise made for us all, don’t you?”

“Flynn... can I talk to you about something?”

“Of course, Lucy.” 

He moved to sit on the bed, patting the mattress next to him to invite her to sit down. Lucy told a hold of his hand and tried to surreptitiously take his pulse as she looked closely at his pupils as they looked a little dilated. She ran her eyes quickly over him, searching for any other signs that he might have been drugged.

“Flynn, yesterday, on the mission, when you and Jiya confronted Emma, did she or any of her Rittengoons do anything to you?”

“Well they tried to kill us, but that’s something that always happens!” he quipped, smirking.

“No, I mean did she give you anything to eat or drink, or slap you with anything that could have put drugs into your system?” 

“No Lucy,” he paused and took her hand from his wrist, enveloping it with his large hands, rubbing his fingers gently across her palm. “I’m absolutely fine. Why, are you worried about me?” 

“Well, you’re not exactly acting like normal. You’re way more into these sweaters than I ever thought you would be, I never would have taken you for a guy that loves Christmas sweaters when your usual style is... dark colours and coordinated designer suits or complete outfits in black, it just seems... very strange.”

“Don’t you like our matching sweaters Lucy?” he asked with a downcast look on his face.

“No! I mean yes, they’re great, and fun... but, seriously, why do you still have yours on? You must be far too hot, you’re normally so warm anyway?”

“But... baby it’s cold outside...”

“Flynn, I still really think you should get Denise to check you out... wait... did you seriously just quote the Frank Loesser song at me?”

Flynn kept his gaze steady, looking Lucy in the eye, desperately trying to keep a straight face before finally losing the battle as first the corner of his mouth twitched, then a snort escaped him, finally he lost it completely as he began to laugh uncontrollably.

“You _ass_!” 

Lucy smacked him on the shoulder and he collapsed backwards onto the mattress, his red nose falling off as his body shook with laughter. 

“...I’m sorry Lucy... I couldn’t stop myself... these sweaters are so hideous and you seemed to hate yours so I thought it would be funny...” he managed to gasp.

Lucy finally saw the funny side and joined in, giggling at the image of him pretending to be in love with his Rudolph sweater all day.

“Y’know I was actually genuinely concerned, I really thought Emma had drugged you as you were acting so weird with the sweater love!”

He sat back up, giggles subsiding as he felt a little guilty for making her worry.

“I really am fine, Lucy. Emma didn’t get near us this time, although I’m pretty sure Jiya winged her arm with a great shot, so I’m sure she’s having a far worse Christmas than us!”

Lucy sighed in relief, finally relaxing her tense body as she let go of her concern for him.

“Well that’s a relief. Although... it doesn’t explain why your pupils are dilated?”

Flynn gulped, looking away from her and down at the bed. He knew why, he couldn’t help his body responding to her when she was close, betraying his attraction to her. He’d kept it quiet, knowing early on when he first arrived in the bunker that it was far too soon, as their friendship was in its very early stages. Lucy felt very alone then, having just lost her mother to Rittenhouse and Wyatt to a reincarnated Jessica. She needed a good friend, not the complication of him declaring his love for her, particularly as another man who was trying to bring back a dead wife. Even though he had been totally honest with her, back when they were making a journey with Benedict Arnold, that he couldn’t return to his family, he knew she would need to be very sure and secure before wanting to enter another relationship with another close friend in the team. 

He felt her hand gently touch his knee, “Are you sure you’re okay, Flynn?”

As he looked back and saw the soft look in her eyes, the worry in her expression and the warmth of her hand on his leg, he wondered if the time had finally come to confess.

“Lucy... I...” he started, then paused, faltering, not being able to find the right words. As his eyes dropped and he searched his mind for the right way to confess his feelings without terrifying her or ruining their friendship, he felt her soft hand touch his jaw, tilting his head back up to look at her again.

“Flynn... _Garcia_... I think I know why,” she breathed quietly, her hand caressing his jaw as she moved slowly towards him.

“ _Loocy_...” he breathed as her lips brushed hesitantly against his in a soft kiss, then drew back cautiously, her eyes scanning his to see if she had mistaken his reactions to her.

His mouth twitched up at the corners in a soft smile as his hand slid into her hair, pulling her back to him and tasting her lips for himself as they pressed into each other once more. The gentle kiss deepened as Lucy opened to him, tugging at his hair as his tongue darted in and explored, twisting against hers. She sucked at his tongue and heard him groan deeply in response, feeling herself shudder as his hands slid across her shoulders and down, spanning her back as he pulled her body against his. A flush of warmth shot through her as she felt his biceps flex around her as she stroked his thigh, finally pulling back from him with the need to draw a breath. Flynn released her slowly, sucking her lower lip into his mouth as their chests heaved for air, opening his darkened eyes slowly as he drew back. 

“I believe that answers your question Lucy? You. You are the reason.”

Lucy gazed at him, admiring how he now looked, hair all mussed and lips red and swollen. She imagined she looked the same.

“I think that answers the question I asked you a while ago, in Chinatown too, Garcia?”

He didn’t answer out loud, but smiled softly as his forehead gently touched hers, as he held her to him in a similar way to how he had held her then. His large hands refused to leave off exploring her as he ran them up and down her sides, eventually halting them at her waist with his fingertips brushing back and forth along the hem of her sweater.

“I think I’m starting to appreciate this sweater more, if it elicits this kind of reaction in you,” Lucy joked.

“You’d look even better with it off,” he rumbled, his eyebrows twitching upwards suggestively.

“You first!” she demanded, grabbing the hem of his sweater and tugging it upwards, losing interest in completing the task once it was halfway off and his torso was revealed. Underneath he was clad only in a white tank top which really showed off his lightly muscled physique and she couldn’t resist running her hands over the hard planes of his chest and stomach.

She heard Flynn huff with muffled annoyance from underneath the knitwear as he took over from her and pulled the sweater off fully, tossing it to one side, then gasp as she scraped a nail over one of his nipples, clearly visible through the ribbed white fabric of his tank top and irresistible to her.

He growled as he narrowed his eyes and grasped her tightly around the waist, pulling her onto his lap and started peeling her sweater from her body in turn.

“Off!” 

As he pulled the knitted fabric slowly up her body, taking her undershirt with it, his mouth followed, pressing kisses to the skin of her stomach as it was revealed. He decided to turn the tables on her, pulling the sweater over her head and most of the way off her arms before he held it in place there, arms above her head, wrists trapped within the garment as he bent and placed a series of open-mouthed kisses down her chest and between her breasts. Her body pushed into his touch as he sucked a mark into the curve of her breast, then soothed it with a lick of his tongue. He looked up at her, waiting for her nod of permission before grasping her bra strap in his teeth and gently pulling it off her shoulder and down to reveal her breast fully.

“Gar... _cia_!” she cried as he sucked her nipple into his mouth, worrying at it gently with his teeth and tongue as she ground her hips against him, feeling a growing hardness in his lap. Flynn finally released her wrists from their fabric prison so he had both hands free to undo her bra and slide it from her arms to the floor, giving him more space to explore her with both hands and mouth, extracting soft moans from her as he experimented with different touches, discovering when to touch her softly and when she liked a rougher edge from his ministrations.

He paused however, when he felt her hands at the waistband of his cargo pants, fumbling with the fastening. He pulled back from her, laying a hand on hers.

“Lucy... are you sure?” he asked. “You don’t have to... we can stop if you want to?”

She answered him with an intense look. “I want you Garcia, I trust you.” 

His heart soared at her words. Not so much the fact that she wanted him, but that she trusted him. He knew she trusted him with her life, as he trusted her, they’d all saved each others’ lives several times over by this point, but her trusting him with her heart was another level of trust and one he did not take lightly, considering how many people in Lucy’s life had let her down in the past. 

He closed his eyes, exhaling slowly to calm himself before opening them again. He didn’t want to let her down after she had placed her trust in him.

“I want you too Lucy... it means a lot to me that you trust me... I...” he stumbled over his words, tears pricking at the corners of his eyes.

“Breathe, Garcia,” she was rubbing his arms, soothing him with her touch. “We can also stop if you want, you know?”

“I know,” he replied, “...and I’m good... but thank you for saying it Lucy.”

He pulled her into him again, teeth clashing together briefly as they kissed hard, desperately, licking into each other as their kisses became even more heated. Flynn felt Lucy’s hands open his pants and release his swollen cock into her cool hand, stroking his hard length gently. He groaned as she swirled her thumb over the head, swiping away the pre-cum gathered there, starting to thrust gently into her firm grip. As she reached lower to fondle his balls, he pulled away, realising he needed to slow down or it would all be over embarrassingly quickly. It had been a while.

He pushed her gently down onto the bed and hooked his hands around the waistband of her sweatpants, pulling them down along with her underwear. As she now lay completely bare before him, he lay down beside her, fingertips caressing the top of her upper thigh but not getting any closer to her centre, for now.

“How do you like to be touched, _draga_?” 

Lucy felt a rush of warmth inside at his words, just the respect he was showing her by asking her what she liked made her wetter. She couldn’t remember any other man she’d been with asking her this before.

“I like it when my partner uses their mouth and fingers on me,” she replied, blushing a little. “Start soft, then a little more forceful.”

Flynn smiled at her words – he’d been hoping he’d get to taste her. He kissed her mouth again, then moved down her body, placing kisses every inch or so as he went. As he reached her stomach he moved to kneel between her legs, spreading them wide and resting them on his forearms, opening her up to him. She sighed softly as he breathed on her before licking a stripe through her glistening folds, from her opening up to her clit, swirling his tongue around the nub of nerves there before moving back down and lapping at her entrance before thrusting in as deep as he could. He relished hearing her gasp as his finger moved to rub patterns around her clit as he fucked her with his tongue, then moved back up to suck her clit between his lips as his long fingers pushed deep into her. She bucked her hips into his touch as he crooked his fingers against her walls, twisting into her faster and faster, added a third finger, and as he gently bit down on her nub heard her cry out as she came, shaking against his mouth, a new rush of wetness soaking his hand as he stroked her through her climax.

“ _Garcia_.” 

He felt her hands tugging at his hair, urging him upwards again and crawled back up her body, wiping his mouth on his tank top before pulling it off and discarding it. Her hands pulled him down until his mouth clashed with hers again, her tongue pushing into him and tasting herself on his tongue as they kissed. He could feel her hands on his pants, pushing them down, grabbing his ass and pulling him closer to her, grinding against him.

“Are you sure, Lucy?” he asked once more and she nodded, “I can get a condom if you want, but I know we both have the required medicals in here, so we’re both clean and you’re on birth control?”

“I want you as you are, Garcia,” Lucy confirmed.

He pressed a kiss to her mouth and then jumped up from the bed to push his pants and underwear the rest of the way off. Lucy moaned her disappointment at his moving away, but then licked her lips appreciatively at the sight of him completely bared to her. He moved back over her, kneeling between her legs as he pulled her pelvis up onto his thighs. His fingers delved back between her folds, checking she was still wet enough as he massaged her breast with his other hand, rolling her nipple between his fingers as she rocked into his touch.

“Garcia.” She demanded, forcefully.

He slid his fingers out of her and grasped his cock, positioning it before he sank into her just a little way as they both gasped, she felt so tight around him, so warm. He knew he was sizable and needed to take it slowly so he didn’t hurt her. He rocked into her further with gentle movements until he was fully seated, leaning down and resting his forehead against Lucy’s as they took a moment to get used to each other, breathing deeply. Flynn could feel himself getting overwhelmed by the emotion he was feeling at finally being with Lucy, the intense sensations making him pause for more than a few moments, eyes tightly shut as he held himself against her, deep inside her.

“... _Loocy_ , I... you... _osjećaš_ _se_ _tako_ _savršeno_... _oprosti_ , _trebam_ _samo_ _trenutak_...” he murmured softly.

He felt her reach up and stroke his hair gently and kiss him on the nose.

“Garcia... it’s okay, just take a minute,” she reassured.

He opened his eyes again to see a tear escape her eye and slide down her cheek, brushing it away with his thumb. He was not the only one feeling emotional.

He felt her thumb stroke gently over his lower lip, back and forth until he leaned forward and kissed her mouth again, gently pushing into her as she responded, tongues thrusting harder as their kiss deepened and became more urgent as she rolled her hips up into him. Flynn began to move again, thrusting into her slow and deep as she wrapped her legs around his waist, moving in rhythm against him. He found the perfect angle to make her moan louder and moved his hand to stroke her clit in time with his thrusts, sensing she was close. Just a few more strokes and he felt her shatter, pulsing around him as she cried out, head flung back and eyes screwed tightly shut. He continued with shallow thrusts as she recovered from her climax and opened her eyes, dark with lust. She looked so beautiful, he thought, face and chest flushed red, nipples standing erect on her perfect breasts, sweat glistening on her body, chest heaving.

“ _Tako_ _si_ _lijepa_ _ljubavi_ _moja_ ,” he breathed, brushing a strand of sweat-soaked hair back from her eyes.

Lucy smiled at his words. She didn’t understand what he said, but could tell that they were words of endearment. She rolled her hips as he thrust again, grabbing his ass to pull him closer, deeper into her.

“More, Garcia,” she demanded huskily.

Flynn didn’t need to be told twice. He repositioned his weight onto his forearms so he could pull her legs up onto his shoulders, sinking even deeper into her as she moaned, digging her fingers into his back.

“Fuck me harder Garcia, faster!”

He increased his pace, pounding into her faster and faster, balls slapping into her ass. His strokes started to become ragged as he felt his orgasm approaching and he slipped his hand between their joined bodies again to once more rub her clit, feeling her tip over the edge into shuddering spasms just before he lost his rhythm and began to pump semen jerkily into her.

“Fuck! Lucy... _Loocy_...!” 

They collapsed together, Flynn being careful to keep his weight from crushing her by rolling them over so she lay on top of him, still joined together. They clung together, panting as the sweat started to cool on their bodies. Lucy opened her eyes and looked down at him, threading her fingers through his hair as she pushed his fringe back from his eyes, where it had stuck to the sweat there. She leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead, then each eyelid as they fluttered closed, down his nose and onto his lips before finally lifting herself off him and out of bed to fetch some wash cloths to clean them both up.

Once they had cleaned up she slid back onto the bed beside him, snuggling close as he pulled the sheets up over them both. They didn’t talk as they drifted off to sleep, wrapped in each other’s arms, secure enough in their feelings for each other that they didn’t need to discuss what happened next. They didn’t know exactly what the future would bring for them, but they knew it would include each other and they would be together, and that was enough for now. 


End file.
